Letters from No One
by FairyLights253
Summary: Lily likes Scorpius, Scorpius likes Rose and Rose thinks he's ugly. So when Scorpius keeps sending her letters, she lets Lily reply to them, and she has been for 7 years. What happens when comes to Hogwarts, to tell 'Rose' he is in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

_Potter._  
><em>I would like to...thank you for helping me with the ministry trial last month. My ankle lock has been removed and I finally for the first time got to go outside with my son (after a few of my broom lessons, I can proudly say he is a much better flyer than you) and my wife.(Who is absolutely gorgeous) <em>  
><em>As a thank you, I would like to invite you and your little bunch of red heads to Scorpius's 9th birthday ministry will be attending so could you please bring other members of your family. By this I mean the mud -muggleborn and maybe her family too. This does not however make us friends, which you would probably know by now, but I am simply making us even. Although,I do admire your work.<em>  
><em>Draco.<em>

* * *

><p>Getting invited to the Malfoy's truly was the last thing he expected. Sure, he had helped him out with the ministry but that was only because it felt like the right thing to do since Draco had later on given him multiple names of was Death-Eaters. What was up with the 'beautiful wife' thing, he really couldn't imagine pug-face Pansy looking anything close to beautiful. Then there was also that 'I admire your work' thing...maybe he really has changed. Because of Narcissa, The Malfoys wern't sent to Azkaban. Although he had heard rumours that Lucius had died a few years after the war<p>

God he had a lot of convincing to do, especially Ron. But he had a feeling that it would not go so reached for the other envelope which was an invitation card with a cartooned blonde boy flying on his broomstick on the cover and the inside had the details of when and where the party was. He looked at the name _Scorpius_, he shook his head, only Draco would name his kid that.

As Harry walked down the stairs in a hurry get back to his family he bumped into Teddy. His hair was a perfect pink and he was clutching a letter very tightly in his hand. He wanted to ask him to come, but asking him to come to the birthday party of the person who killed your parent's nephew's son didn't seem like a good idea. Instead he just greeted him with his usual nickname 'pup' and rushed downstairs.

He grinned when he walked down to see the whole of the Potter/Weasley clan all scattered across his giant living room. Rose was showing Lily how to put on the muggle make-up that she had gotten from Hermione's cousin, James and Albus looked like they were playing a rather intense game of exploding snap while Hugo was cheering them on.

Harry sat down with the adults who were having tea.

"Where were you, all this time?" Ginny asked

"Owl." Harry said shortly, taking a sip of his tea,

"…from?" Great. He really couldn't lie to Hermione.

"…Malfoy."

"MALFOY! Ron nearly fell of his chair, "You two aren't having a thing are you? I mean with you helping him with…OW!"  
>He had gotten two hard whacks on the back of his head from both Hermione and Ginny and a big kick on the shins from Harry.<p>

"God! I was only jokin..."

With that, they all started laughing.

"Fwat areff f you guys tafking about?" Hugo mumbled with his mouthful of buiscitts that he had just grabbed off the table.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Hermione scolded.

"Yeaffh Hugo! Don't tafk wif your mouf full! Ron taunted with his mouth equally as full.  
>They all laughed as Hermione gave him a stern look.<p>

"Hurry up! Hugo! It's your turn!" James shouted from their game,Hugo rushed back faster than he had come.

* * *

><p>"So what were you talking about?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.<p>

Harry gulped, well he was going to have to tell them anyway and put the card on the table. "He wanted to make us even and he wants you guys to come too because the ministry will be there."

He looked at Ron's confused face as he read the card and waited for it sink in.

One...

Two...

Three...

"YES!"

"Huh?"

"Finally! I've been waiting this day for a long time."

"You say I'm the one with a thing Malfoy?" Harry said raising his eyebrows.

"." Ron said sarcastically."Well you see Malfoy needs us right? And the ministry will be watching him..."

"So..?"

"So!" Ron looked shocked at Ginny's stupidity, and put on a whiny voice" Dracooo... I think this chair is too hard, I should have yours. What do you mean no? Is it because you think we're blood-traitors?*gasp*. This is just not acceptable" Ron laughed evilly.

* * *

><p>They had had a wonderful afternoon and by the end of it, there was a broken chess set on the ground, James had tried to beat Ron but had failed, lipstick marks on the couch and a sleeping Lily on his lap, who was looking perfectly adorable, she was the perfect mixture of him and Ginny, she had the her fiery red hair and her eyes were the shape of his but she had Ginny's bright brown colour. She reminded him a lot like a little Ginny, but he really hoped there was no famous Harry Potter's around to take her away from him. He stroked her hair and called out to Ninny, their house-elf (who is paid well, gets holidays off and sick leaves) to clean up the mess as he carried his little princess off to her bedroom.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

When the Weasley/Potter household arrived at the new Malfoy house, it was certainly not what they had been expecting. Of course it had this dark vibe to it and there was still a few snake statues, but it seemed different from their old house. There were flowers creeping up the big house, a beautiful front garden with a huge lily pond.

The silver gates opened as if they knew they were coming. Orchids crept up the pathway as they walked on it. They stopped at the door which had a lovely rose bush beside it, they knocked once and a very old, suited up house elf stood at the door.

"This way." he said with a forced smile,

The Malfoy hallway wasn't much bigger than their own one but it still seemed longer than ever for Hermione. Sure, she was all for forgiving people but she certainly wasn't excited about seeing Draco and Pansy all over again. She had gotten their son, Scorpius, a book about Quidditch, but seeing as it was their kid, she doubted he could read it.

Ginny grabbed Harry's arm, "Remember, I can't stay for long. I have to go to my surprise leaving party. Well they think it is, you know Grant can't lie to me," she whispered with a smile.

Grant was an exception to the all female Quidditch team, but with his 'skills', his haircut and his name having started with a G, they had let him in. He was also one of the reasons Harry was glad that Ginny was leaving the team for. Although after Lily was born, she had been a tough one, they had given her a few years break to properly raise her children. She still got paid because she sometimes turned at games, it wasn't until recently that she had decided it was unfair and had quit her job.

Harry nodded solemnly as they reached the doors,

They heard a lot of laughter and chattering inside and Lily reached out and opened the grand doors that separated them from The Malfoy's.

The outdoor area of the Malfoy's was huge, just like theirs. It was like a big green park, there were children everywhere, many were hanging of the ends of balloons of every colour which would whizz around and give you a fun ride there while many fanged Frisbees were being thrown around and in the middle of it all was a big table covered with food and all the adults were seated on it.

"You must be the Potter's and the Weasley's? "They heard a voice behind them; they turned around and saw a very beautiful, petite woman with brown hair.

"Thank you." the woman said gratefully and shook Harry, Ron's and Hermione's hands

Harry smiled at the woman, "You are?"

"Astoria Malfoy." she said simply. Wow this certainly did not seem like the type of who Malfoy would marry, as she seemed too...nice?

She then looked at the kids, "You can go play if you want. We just got a rollercoaster over there." they looked to where she was pointing and a giant magical rollercoaster just appeared out of nowhere. It seemed ten times more amazing than the muggle ones as there was no path for it to go, you just sat on it and it took you on the wildest rides.

"Wicked." the boys said with their eyes gleaming and ran off to it,

"Took a lot of magic that. You have to know it's there, to actually see it. Oh where's Drake?

"Drake?" Ron whispered to Harry chuckling.

"Oh there he is ...DRACO!" she waved her arms wildly to get his attention,

A man with slick blonde hair turned around, his face turned from a smile to intense scowling when he saw them, the next thing he noticed was that he had his hand bandaged up.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Rosey!" Lily cried,<p>

"We can't! You know we can't! Rose protested

"Did they say we couldn't? "She said raising an eyebrow

"No but-"

"Exactly! So C'mon! This house looks a bit creepy. Let's explore it!"

Rose took one look behind her at her parents, sighed and followed her dear cousin, Lily could convince her to almost anything.

"There are a lot of snake statues in this house"

"Yeah. They must be really proud to be Slytherin."

"Funny if the boy doesn't turn out to be in it."

"Ha H-"Lily stopped at the top of the staircase when she thought she heard a yell.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? It almost sounded as if...

"Someone's calling out for help!"

Lily ran towards the noise, dragging Rose with her. They stopped at a door and Lily barged in to see what looked like a blonde, pale-faced baby Tarzan.

Rose looked at the boy, he had long blonde hair that went up to his shoulders, she had never liked Tarzan no matter how many times Lily made her watch it, living in the jungle like that was simply disgusting and un-hygienic as was his hair, this boy was also in the same stance as Tarzan crouching on top of his wardrobe. Rose attempted to give Lily a 'this guy's weird' look but she had this weird dreamy look about her. She then walked towards the boy.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" she asked the boy, it was now this guys turn to copy Lily's expression,

"Hello?" Rose waved her arms around her face looking up at the strange boy.

"Um...well...you see" he said sheepishly

"Well?"

""

"What?"

The blonde took a breath "I was flying on my broomstick and I flew up here and I dropped it on the ground... And now I can't get down."

Rose sighed slowly, "You're only two meters from the ground..."

"Exactly!"

"Oh come _on_! Well, _you're _definitely not getting into Gryffindor."

"Good. I'm not going to Hogwarts anyway."

"What! Why's that?"

"I'm going to Pigfarts." he said in a pompous voice

"What?"

"Only the best school in all of the galaxies. They had to relocate from Mars of course, they're a bit closer to home now."

"Well everyone I know says Hogwarts is the best school and anyone that tries is just simply second best." She snapped crossing her arms.

"Well everyone you know is-"

"Scorp!" yelled a voice downstairs, "Aren't you dressed yet!"

"Help!" he mouthed at Rose,

"Grab my hand!"

"Your...hand?" He gulped

"Yes my hand! Lily get his other one."

"What?" her voice squeaked for the first time, this wasn't like her, this wasn't like her at all.

"Take his hand!"

She hesitated before reaching out on her tiptoes to help him down.

"I think I should get changed now." he said nervously scratching his head

Rose smiled and dragged Lily out of the room whose facial expression hadn't changed from when they had first entered the room.

As soon as the door was closed, Lily let out a dreamy sigh,

"...Lily. Are you alright?" Rose inquired looking concerned

"Of course." she replied

"Well you seemed a bit-"

"Rose?" Lily interrupted her at the end of the staircase and led her down towards what seemed to be the kitchen to do a bit more exploring..

"Yes?"

"What do you think Pigfarts is like?"

"Pigfarts! Don't tell me you believed what that ugly nutter says. Besides, mum says there are only three magical schools in Europe, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts. Although, no one really knows where Durmstrang is."

"But...but what if it's not in Europe?"

"No mother would send him that far, and I think I read about that school in a book. It was stupid; I think they had a _lion_ for a headmaster. If he's not going to Hogwarts, his mother was definitely sugar-coating the fact that he's going to someplace horrid."

"I hope it's not too horrid..."

Rose gave her a quizzical look and was about to say something but they were both interrupted by the fact that Lily had kicked open the grand kitchen doors to see a very astonishing sight indeed.

Harry Potter was leaning two centimeters away from a brunette woman who was sitting on a kitchen bench. Her eyes opened suddenly sensing a presence and pulled away from the man. Harry turned around and his eyes widened as he saw two little girls staring at them with confused looks on their faces.

* * *

><p>"Lily! ...Rose!"<p>

He ran towards them with a horrified look on his face

"I don't know what I was thinking! We weren't doing anything, right?" he nodded at the woman, her face was pale as if she couldn't believe what she had just done, and nodded anxiously.

"What were you doing then?" Lily cocked her head to the side, genuinely confused,

"Um...I was..." he looked at the woman for encouragement

"Telling me a secret." she suggested and walked up and kneeled in front of them so she was their height. "It was a very big secret...so don't tell anyone, okay?" she stroked Lily's hair and held Rose's hand.

Lily nodded her head enthusiastically and Rose did the same but forcefully. Uncle Harry sat on the same kitchen bench with his head in his hands.

"...But what was the secret?" Lily asked curiously cocking her head again

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be secret would it?" she teased and playfully touched her nose.

Lily giggled, Rose looked at her cousin in astonishment she must have seen enough Disney movies to know that her uncle was definitely not telling this woman a secret.

"What's happening here?" the door opened again, this time it was her Aunt Ginny.

Harry cleared his throat, straightened up and headed for the bowl, "Nothing dear, just helping the host with the food" he lied with a fake smile.

Ginny shook her head fondly at her him, "I'll have to excuse my husband, he likes working too much."

"Your a lucky woman. Although we usually let the house-elves do it but I never let them do the cooking. That's my favorite, although Draco thinks I'm crazy."

"You seem that way, I usually get Ninny to do it, but mum always knows when I'm not doing the cooking. Speaking of, you're still coming over to show me how to cook those delicious brownies you made, right?"

"I don't know..." she mumbled sharing a glance with Harry

"We have people from the-"

"She can't!"

Ginny gave him a confused look, "Harry! "

"She said she cant come, Aunt Ginny."

"Rose! What's wrong with you two!"

"What I mean is..."he fumbled," ...she's not available."

"Yes." Astoria nodded her head vigorously

"Well you seemed pretty available when she asked you about it before...Astoria." a cold voice from behind the door sounded and a blonde woman appeared at the doorway.

Astoria gritted her teeth, "Nice of you to join us...Daphne."

"You know, some of us were wondering...where is the birthday boy?"

"He's getting ready..."

"Still...?" she said icily fiddling with a flower vase, "He hasn't inherited his mother's ...gift? Shall we say."

"You know I never had it and even if he did, it's none of your business."

"Oh that's right, it skips two generations...doesn't it?"

"You know what the funny thing is? I actually believed Draco when he said you wanted to be 'proper sisters'" She laughed acidly,

Daphne laughed in her face, "Oh please, I used a quick quill for that. You see, after the death of my mother, you didn't get anything in the will by the way, and my fifth husband I thought, since I am now one of the richest women in 'The Green Glove Society' why not get richer?" she explained in a lofty voice, "So I came here and I think I found 'The One' ...or 'The Sixth. ' she shrugged, smiled in a very sickly way, waved her fingers around as if to say goodbye and left.

Astoria sat down in the nearest chair and then looked up proving that she the slightest tears in her eyes

"Sorry you had to see that..." She muttered as she shifted uncomfortably,

Ginny put a hand on her shoulder, "It's fine, you don't have to come tomorrow, if you don't want to."

"No it's fine. I'll come."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry opened his eyes groggily, there was someone moving around their room a lot, he looked at his watch 12:00 pm. He had gotten in 3:00 am just to see his wife wasn't home yet, right after the kitchen fiasco, his team at the auror office, had called in saying they may have leads on the mass murderer of muggles, who they had been searching weeks for. Ginny had to drive the children home, as they knew what usually happened when they left their kids at someone else's house.

He rubbed his eyes and then realized that the red blur was actually Ginny whom was hurriedly putting on her earrings in her mirror,

"What are you doing?"

"Dennis just floo'd me, the interviews being advanced to today," She glanced at her watch, " in one hour."

"Wow. They should really give a heads up." Harry yawned and attempted to get up

Ginny gave Harry a pitiful look, "I can wake the kids up, if you'd like?"

"They're still not up yet?"

"You honestly didn't think that they were asleep the whole time we were gone, did you?"

Harry grinned and leaned against his pillow, "I guess not."Ginny kissed him on the forehead, "At least cook breakfast, ok?"

Harry nodded and kissed her on the lips, "Of course."

Ginny gave a little wave before she headed out the door and closed it softly. Harry ruffled his hair and sat up, a few seconds later, the door opened again.

"Cooking! I completely forgot, Astoria's coming in at around five-" She stopped talking when she saw the horrified look on Harry's face," I know you have this thing against her because of Malfoy, but just..._try_ ok? She'll teach it to you, all you have to do is make sure you know _how _to do it."

"You know you really don't _have _to do this job right? Cooking's not exactly your strong point."

"I know. It's just I'm getting a little old for Quidditch and I need to take care of the kids more and not always be off at training. Besides, the cooking part is just a precaution and The Daily Prophet's the _perfect_ job, I can just stay home and write. I'm good at that. Even if it is about cooking, which is the only spot they had left mind you, I write about _other _people's food. I just eat what they send me and I write what I think of it. I don't think Ron's ever been this jealous of me in my life."

Harry laughed fondly at his wife before; Ginny blew him a kiss before leaving again. It took him a few moments before he remembered what was coming today Harry groaned in his hands. He really did not want a repeat of what happened yesterday. He honestly didn't know how it had happened, or was about to happen, or what he was thinking. They had sat down next to her, as Malfoy ignored them completely and had given her a look that said 'you deal with them'.

They had all talked for a while, but it wasn't until he needed to go to the loo and she needed to check up on her son that they had both bumped into each other on the way back and Astoria, who seemed to be a very excitable person decided to show Harry the cake she had made-unfortunately none of the Potters or the Weasley's had the chance to taste this amazing cake as they had left earlier- but as they were talking, Harry couldn't remember what about, but it had lead to staring into each other's eyes and both of them leaning towards each other before Lily and Rose walked in- Rose!

He completely forgot about that, by the way she looked at him proved that day proved she certainly did not believe that he was telling a secret. But since Ron hadn't said anything about it, she obviously did not tell anyone. Harry laid back down wondering how he was going to deal with the situation that was about to arrive at six...

* * *

><p>"JAMES!" Ginny yelled at his oldest son from his door, "For God's sake! It's twelve o' clock in the morning! I thought I told you lot to get to bed at 8? "<p>

"We did." he groaned into the pillow

"I'm sure...Get up!"

"I am up..." he groaned and pulled the covers over himself

"No James, I mean it. Go wake your brother up."

"Why can't you wake him up?"

"I'm waking Lily up, and then I'm leaving."

"Precious Lily." He muttered under his breath

"James." She warned, raising an eyebrow

"Fine." He hoisted himself up on the pillow and leaned against his headboard, "I'll get there." he assured her as she left to go towards Lily's room.

* * *

><p>Lily felt a warm kiss on the top of her forehead; she opened one eye and saw her mother there.<p>

"Are you up darling?"

Lily slowly rubbed her eyes and nodded her head

"I didn't think you'd be the type to stay up all night playing exploding snap."

"I wasn't...I didn't. I just...couldn't sleep."

"Couldn't sleep? This doesn't have anything to do with one of the boys at the party, did it?" Ginny  
>smirked knowingly<p>

"Party! Boys! What? NO! How did you...? NO! "Lily blushed nearly as deep as her hair.

Ginny stroked her daughter's fiery red hair, "I could tell by the way you were acting, when we were driving home. Singing and smiling at absolutely nothing. Trust me I know exactly how you feel."

"But you don't! I don't-" she sat straight up trying to defend her case.

Ginny gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Trust me, and just don't ever give up on him. But at least try to talk to him a bit, I'm sure once you two get to Hogwarts-"

" But he's not even _going _to Hogwarts!"

Ginny stood up and smiled wryly, "I thought there wasn't a boy?

"There wasn't - There isn't!"

"Alrighty then." Ginny walked out the door, "Daddy's probably downstairs making breakfast... or  
>lunch. Hurry up ok?<p>

"Mmhm."

"-and Lils?"

"Yes."

"Never give up, ok? The first ones are _always_worth it, even if it doesn't seem so at first."

* * *

><p>Lipstick? No that was a bit too much; she was just baking, with his wife, mind you. Exactly, so why can't she wear it, it's not like he'll be there. Besides, that near kiss meant nothing. Nothing at all. Astoria grabbed the pink lipstick and dabbed it on her lips, just in case. It wasn't that much of a big deal, right? It was just lipstick, completely normal thing to wear. It won't be like she was trying to impress him. Definitely not.<p>

She was lucky the kids hadn't noticed or else it really would have been the biggest mistake of her life. Astoria slapped herself a little bit. How could she do that? Why did she start talking to him? Why didn't she push him away, when she knew what he was about to do?

Although, that wasn't exactly true as she was half a part of it as he was. It was one of those heat of the moment almost-kisses; imagine if the girls hadn't walked in. She slapped her face again, this time a little harder.

If they hadn't been there, it would have definitely gone further and she would have thrown away everything. She slapped herself again, now enough to leave a mark. She had waited five years, raising a son by herself, telling herself that he'll be back and everything will be better. They had sold the 'Malfoy Manor' right before he was sent off to Azkaban, because he had said it reminded him of too many bad memories.

When Draco came back, they had drifted apart. With his father dead, his mother at St Mungdus's things hadn't been the same as before. But living in the same house and him not being able to get out had it's benefits. They had fallen for each other again, even if it wasn't the same as before, she loved Draco, with all her heart, but there was this tiny little speck that just might like Harry Potter. She had always admired him when she was at Hogwarts because he always stood up to Draco. So much so, that it caused _her_to stand up to Daphne and Draco. Thank god for that, otherwise Draco would have never have fallen in love with her. But she had to stop that little speck from growing into anything more than that.

That's why she had decided to bring along Scopius. If his wife wasn't enough, he would really remind her where she was and anchor her to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Who's coming again?"<p>

"The...lady from last night. She's coming to show us how to make brownies."

"Brownies? Why don't we just make them with magic?"

"Well you see, mummy's going to be writing for the cooking section at The Daily Prophet, and they want to check if she can cook...without magic. We're owling it to them after we're done."

"But isn't that cheating?" Lily cocked her head, the cute little way she does when she's confused, to the right

"Well... Not if it's being taught to you."

"But then she's not teaching it to you..."

"Oh-Kay," Harry grabbed Lily's shoulder and led her out of the kitchen where they were waiting for Astoria to arrive by floo, "I think it's time for you to get your brothers down."

"But they don't want to-"

POOF!

There was a green light, and a little blonde boy with long hair popped up in their fireplace.

Lily's eyes widened and ran upstairs possibly faster than his Dragonbreath 8000. A few seconds later, a woman popped up and he felt like doing exactly the same, as she looked very pretty (Obviously because of different reasons as Lily was possibly frightened of the boy).

"Sorry about her, she's a little shy."

Astoria immediately looked at her son

"Is that the girl you were telling me about?"

"What! No, that girl had eyes as blue as ice, red hair that is -"

"Ok, you've told me this a couple of times already."

Harry awkwardly stuck out his hand, Astoria looked around the room before shaking it daintily.

"Where's Ginny?"

"Oh that's the thing, her interview was earlier than usual and she had to leave. So... I guess you have to show me."

"Scorpius, darling could you please play outside?"

They waited awkwardly as he left the room and they both started speaking at once

"I think it is best if we-"

"I really don't think we -"

There was another awkward pause,

"Pretend last night never happened?"Harry suggested reading both of their minds

"Perfect." Astoria smiled wider than ever,

"Absolutely.", Harry mirrored her smile, "Let's get to it, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Lily stared at herself in the mirror, her hair didn't look too bad, did it?She stroked her fingers through her hair to try and fix her very messy hair, which she she had sadly inherited from her father. It wasn't perfectly curly like Rose's, although Lily knew that she stole her mother's anti-frizz potion, and it wasn't fuzzy either, it was just a big mess. She put it in a slight plait which her mother had taught her before looking at her horrid face one more time and closed the bathroom door.<p>

She was walking down the stairs before something caught her eye. Her parent's bedroom door was left open she looked around before tip-toeing down the hallway towards it.

The big draped curtains had been opened to let a gush of sunlight through the windows to lighten the dark room. Lily frowned at the family portrait which hung over her parent's huge red and gold bed, it was supposed to mimic the mood the family was in now and right now five-year old James was pinching a baby Lily while her mother was trying to calm both her and Albus down and Daddy was busy writing a letter to someone leaning on his lap. To the right, yellow haired Teddy was hungrily eating his Twelfth Birthday cake until Victoire, from the same day but different picture, popped up and his hair turned bright pink as she kissed him on the cheek, he lightly touched the lipstick mark that was on his face and had a faint dreamy look on his face.

"That s it! Lipstick!" She ran towards her mother's dressing table and rummaged through her mother's top drawer. She laid them out, one by one as she found them. There was an orange one, a flashy pink one, two that basically looked the same to Lily and a bright red one. She reached towards the red one but hesitated, that would be too obvious, she then grabbed the pink one and carefully dabbed it on her lips. There. She looked alright. Right?

She glanced out the window, and noticed there was a baby nightingale perched on the ledge. She opened the window wondering what it was doing out in daylight. It was beautiful, but it looked different from the other ones, it had a white mark on its left wing, red one on its right and a bit of blue on both. She was looking at the wings when she realized that one of them had been broken.

She closed her eyes tightly, her magic hadn't shown up yet, maybe this was the time. She opened them again hoping it had worked. She brought the bird over to the bed and dropped it softly.

It hadn't worked, she took the bird over to the window again and closed her eyes while muttering fly, fly, fly, fly, fly. She opened them again, the bird had lifted off two feet into the air. She tried again, this time, the bird flew slowly up, with its wing still a tiny bit crooked. It sung a bit of a happy tune for her and flew into the tree, where his home probably was.

Lily smiled brightly, until she realized there were three people under that tree. Two with jet black hair, and one with long silvery hair... She ran downstairs as fast as she could, the conversation they were having didn't seem very nice, it didn't seem very nice at all.

"Leave him alone!" she got in between the three of them

"Why's that sis? Got a crush?"

"What, no!"

"Oh look she's even wearing lipstick!"

The two of them laughed continually and the colour on Lily's face kept getting deeper and deeper.

"Stop it!" Lily smiled a little when found out who it was,

"You know, if the two of them got together. It would be like...lesbianism or something."

"Lesbianism?" She pulled the usual 'Lily face' when she was confused,

"Ha! I can't believe you don't even know what that is. It's when a girl and a girl-"

"I told you, I'm not a girl! Scorpius spoke up,

"Prove it."

He was close to tugging on his pants before Lily stood infront of him,

"He doesn't have to prove anything. Now go away, before I hex you both off to the moon."

"Hex me? You can't even do magic yet!"

"Yes I can! I just did!"

"No you didn't, you little squ-"

James was about to finish his sentence before something white landed on his head. He looked  
>up confused, and then another one dropped right on his face. The look he gave Lily looked like he<br>could kill. "I'll get you back for this Lily Potter." He pointed a finger threateningly," Come on, Albus."

Albus tried to give her a small smile before following James back inside.

"Thanks for having my back, then."

"Huh?" Lily blushed and gave him a big grin," It's fine. I'm used to it."

"Used to it? I've always wanted a brother or a sister. I don't know about that now.."

"They're not that bad! Sure James is hates me, but Albus can be nice... when he's not with James of course."

"It doesn't seem like they could ever be nice."

There was a little silence when Scorpius sat down near a bunch of dandelions and Lily followed closely.

Scorpius pointed a finger at her, "I've seen you somewhere..."

Lily's heart sped up at the thought that he remembered her."At the party...yesterday?"

"Yes! You were with that beautiful girl...do you know who she is?"

Lily felt a pang of jealousy at the bottom of her stomach, "Rose?"

"What a beautiful name..."He had this dreamy look on his face, "How do you know her?"

"She's my cousin." Lily replied in a know-it-all voice

"Can you..." He spoke very nervously, "Can you introduce me to her?"

"But you've already met."

"I know. But it wasn't properly..."

"I'll try..."Lily looked down fiddling with one of the flowers,

"What's your name?"

"Lily."

"That's pretty."

"Nuh-uh, I'm named after my old grandmother." She grumbled,

"Old grandmother? Don't you know what happened to them?"

"We don't get to until we're old enough, but James is really excited because he gets to know _and_he goes to Hogwarts just next year!

"I don't know that much about it either. Just that there was a very evil man, he killed your grandparents and there was a war that your father helped win. I read that off a newspaper but mum took it off me before I could read the whole thing. I bet my father helped too..."

"I bet he did... I just want to know so badly! "

"Me too! But I don't know how...Does your dad have an office?"

"Yes..."

"He's bound to have something in there! Being a war hero and all..."

"James tried and failed to get in there many times... The password is really hard. Nobody knows it."

"That sucks..."

"Uh-huh." Lily agreed," James is going to know everything next year... I just can't wait to go to Hogwarts! It will be so amazing! But nearly everyone else would have already gone! I, Roxy and Hugo are the youngest..." She sighed gloomily

You'll get there soon." He gently touched her nose,

"I'm not going there."

"What _is _pigfarts like?"

"How did you know? Anyway, it's the most amazing school of amazingness!"

"Rose said it's rubbish."

"It's not!"

"I believe you..." she mumbled loud enough for him to hear

"Thank you." He plucked one of the dandelions out from the ground and placed it in her hair, "Nobody ever does."

Lily blushed and smiled wildly before she started play with the dandelion again,

"What's your name?"

"Scorpius."He replied proudly

"That's a funny name."She giggled,

"Hey!" He started chasing after her, they were both running until Lily stopped and sat down on the swing. There were two seats with fluffy cushions; beautiful forget-me-nots suffocated the black iron rod which was the rest of the swing.

"Your name's Lily!" He teased from behind her,

"So?"

"That's a flower!"

"No! That's my grandma! She had really pretty eyes." She turned her head around to face him, " Not like my plain brown ones. Like yours!" She waved her finger around near Scorpius's bluish green eyes, "But more greeeeen!"

"I like your eyes..." He sat down on the swing next to her and plucked a flower from the swing and placed it in her hair.

Lily smiled brightly and stared up at the sky, the sun had gone down and there was now a spectacular sunset

"Do you _love_Rose?"

"I think so...yes!"

"You should owl her...I've never had an owl for me before."

"I think I will..." He looked at her more intently now, "Have you ever been kissed before?"

"What!" She blushed as deep as before, "No...have you?

"No...Maybe we should practice. You know, for Rose?"

"I guess so..."she grumbled, embarrassed.

They both leaned in with their lips pouted out and their eyes closed. They sat there awkwardly for a few seconds before laughing.

"I don't think that's how you do it..."

"Me neither..."

"Let's try it a different way.."

Lily leaned into him very closely and so did he, they were centimetres away from each other before Scorpius fell out of his swing. Lily rushed to his side before helping him up.

"Are you OK? What happened?"

"I think so... Something just pushed me."

"Pushed you?"

"Yeah" he looked around confused

"I didn't see anyone..."

"I swear I felt something...and he said something I just couldn't figure it out..."

"Do you want to see my tree house?" She changed the subject as she did not know what he was talking about,

"Tree house? That's so cool!"

They spent the whole evening at her tree house, talking about everything and talking about nothing. They gazed at the beautiful stars through the roof, Freddie and James had blown a hole through last week.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lilly!"

"You know that it's always my turn first. I'm the oldest and I go first."

Lilly sighed before giving into her older cousin and stared out the window as Rose made her first move in wizard chess.

"Pawn to E4"

The pawn grumbled slightly as he jumped two steps.

"Lillllllyyyyy" Rose sang before realising what had caught Lilly's attention.

A hawk? No a baby hawk had landed on Lilly's window sill. Her heart sped up as she rushed towards it, she knew only one family that was pompous enough to own a hawk instead of an owl. Two letters tied hastily on the tiny claws of the hawk. She opened the first:

_Dear Lilly,_

_Firstly, I'd like to say that I had great time last night and you have become a good friend of mine. Secondly, I came across another photo of your cousin yesterday and might I say I have fallen even more deeply in love than I ever could before. So I couldn't wait to write the letter I have attached. If you could do me the favour of sending it to your dear cousin- I could not be more pleased. Thank you._

_Your newest friend, _

_Scorpious._

Her heart sank…but she should've expected it. She went to grab the other letter until she saw her cousin rolling on the ground laughing. Tears coming out of her eyes.

"My dearest love…" She stopped to laugh even more, " Let me be the thorn to your Rose?!" It had come to the point where there was no noise coming out of her, just clapping like a seal.

"Is this the boy we met at the party? Ewwww" She finally got out after she settled down. "He really needs to stop reading Jane Austen"

"Who?"

"Never mind." Rose replied stroking her hair, "Why did he send this to you?. It has my name on it…"

"He wanted me to give it to you. Anyway…horse to E4" Lily sat back down, if Rose and Scorpius were going to get married and have children and live in a wonderous castle, she would have to get over it. " You should reply…I don't think that hawk thing is going to leave if you don't. "

"Oh yes, I've read about them…." She slumped her shoulders, before letting out a giggle. "Maybe I should just scribble something and say leave me alone"

"No!" Lilly almost shouted " It would break his heart."

" Fine." Rose groaned, " If you care about him so much…maybe you should."

"He wants you…"

"He doesn't even know me! Just tell him it's me."

Lilly's face lit up, 'That could actually work!"

"You liiiiike him…don't you? Rose sang in sing-songy

Lilly's face was a shade deeper than her hair, "Noooooooo!"

"Yes you do. Yes you do." Rose laughed as she pranced to the mirror to put more bright pink lipstick on. Lilly followed her. Despite the red hair, they looked nothing alike. Rose adorned in high-fashion robes- blazers from the muggle world and curly locks that were kept secure with a headband. She looked at herself, wearing overalls and her straight hair hanging limp beneath her shoulders. She never got to care much about her appearance- her mother was either too busy working or telling her it doesn't matter what she wears.

"Rose!" Lilly's aunt's voice rang. "We're leaving!"

Both of them let out a whine before Rose dragged herself to the door.

"Bye Lilly!" Rose winked

"Bye!" Lilly called out before staring at the parchment left on her bed, wondering what she would say.


End file.
